merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Death Song of Uther Pendragon
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. MERLIN: You're still angry with me, aren't you? ARTHUR: We spend the entire day hunting, catch nothing, because every time we got anywhere near anything you sneezed and frightened it away. MERLIN: Not the last time. ARTHUR: No, that time you fell into a stream. No-one could accuse you of being predictable, Merlin. MERLIN: I think I'm getting a cold. ARTHUR: Let's hope it's a bad one. (Women screaming in the distance) ARTHUR: What was that? MERLIN: I think it was a bird. (Women screams again) MERLIN: That? That was definitely a woman screaming. Why couldn't it have just been a bird? It's never just a bird. (Merlin runs closer) ARTHUR: What are you doing? MERLIN: I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on. ARTHUR: I never thought I'd say this, Merlin, but you're learning. (They walk up to the towns people) ARTHUR: Let the woman go. TOWNCHIEF: This woman has been sentenced to death. It does not concern you. ARTHUR: I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and your village is in my lands. TOWNCHIEF: Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village. ARTHUR: Did she receive a fair trial? TOWNCHIEF: Your father would have shown her no mercy. ARTHUR: I am not my father. Now cut her down. TOWNCHIEF: I will not endanger the lives of all who live here. (Arthur puts his sword to the Town chief's chest) ARTHUR: I said... cut her down. (It shows Merlin and Arthur later in the forest with the old lady, Valdis. Merlin is shown trying to heal her) ARTHUR: Is there anything more you can do for her? MERLIN: She won't make it through the night. ARTHUR: Make her as comfortable as possible. VALDIS: Thank you. ARTHUR: You should try and get some rest. VALDIS: My time has come. When you have lived as long as I, you no longer fear the journey to the next world. I have a gift for you. You showed kindness, and compassion. Those are the qualities of a true king. (She gives Arthur something that is covered in a cloth) VALDIS: Open it. (Arthur opens it and finds a horn) ARTHUR: It's beautiful. VALDIS: It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead. (Valdis dies. It shows Gaius in his chambers inspecting the horn) GAIUS: The Horn of Cathbhadh. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since. ARTHUR: The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world? GAIUS: I have seen it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the Great Purge, I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltain, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe. (Shows the knights, Arthur, and Gwen at the dining hall. Elyan notices Mordred watching Arthur) ELYAN: He's always like this at the anniversary of his coronation. MORDRED: I thought it was a cause for celebration? ELYAN: It is, but it's also the anniversary of Uther's death. (Arthur is in his room fiddling with the horn. Merlin knocks on the door and Arthur grabs a bowl to cover the horn, spilling fruit all over the floor.) MERLIN: What are you doing? (Goes to pick up the fruit) ARTHUR: Nothing... Thinking. MERLIN: You, thinking? Well, now I'm really getting worried. ARTHUR: Shut up. (Merlin starts to pick up the bowl) ARTHUR: Leave it! MERLIN: Why? ARTHUR: Because I'm telling you to and I'm the King of Camelot, not that that seems to mean anything to you. Ready the horses and gather some supplies. MERLIN: Where are we going? ARTHUR: You don't need to know. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Guinevere. (Arthur holds a spoon up to Merlin's face) MERLIN: You're threatening me with a spoon? (A smack is heard) Ow! (Later) I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place. ARTHUR: That is because you're a coward. MERLIN: No. It's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly. ARTHUR: Fair point. MERLIN: So, are we going to turn back? ARTHUR: No. MERLIN: What are they? ARTHUR: The Great Stones of Nemeton. MERLIN: You're going to use it? ARTHUR: This will be the only chance I have to see my father again. I can't let it pass. MERLIN: This is powerful magic. ARTHUR: My father was taken from me before his time. Now there isn't a day that passes when I don't think of the things I wish I'd said to him. If you were given the same chance to see your father, talk to him. Wouldn't you do the same? Father. UTHER: Arthur. ARTHUR: I thought I would never see you again. There isn't a day that passes when I don't think of you. UTHER: And I, you. ARTHUR: There are times when I feel so alone, I wish more than anything that you were by my side. UTHER: If I were at your side, I fear you would not like all that I have to say. ARTHUR: What do you mean? UTHER: Many of the decisions you have made since you have become King go against all that I taught you. ARTHUR: I have done what I have believed to be right. UTHER: You have ignored our tradition, our ancient laws. You have allowed common men to become knights. ARTHUR: They are some of the finest knights that Camelot's ever known. They would gladly give their lives for the kingdom. UTHER: They question your decisions. They make you look weak. ARTHUR: Listening to others is a sign of strength, not weakness. UTHER: How do you expect anyone to fear a King who does not know his own mind? ARTHUR: I don't want my people to respect me because they fear me. UTHER: Then they will not respect you at all. Your marriage should have served to form an alliance with another kingdom and you choose to marry a serving girl. ARTHUR: I married for love. I love Guinevere. More than... I can express. UTHER: There are some things that are more important than love. It is your duty to strengthen and protect the kingdom. You have failed. ARTHUR: I have always strived to make you proud. UTHER: How can I be proud of a son who ignores everything that I taught him? Who is destroying my legacy? ARTHUR: I have brought peace to the kingdom... UTHER: At what price? The peace cannot last. If you are not strong, the kingdom will fall. You must go now. ARTHUR: I need more time. There is still so much I wish to say. UTHER: If you stay, you will be forever trapped in the world of the dead. You must go now. Go. ARTHUR: This can't be the last time I will ever see you. UTHER: Think about everything that I have said to you. It isn't too late. Now go. I will always love you, Arthur. (Arthur turns to look back for a brief second) MERLIN: Arthur? Do you want to talk about it? What happened at the stones? ARTHUR: It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule his kingdom. MERLIN: You mean your kingdom. ARTHUR: The things he said about the knights, about marrying Guinevere. What if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot? MERLIN: Do you really believe that? You have always done what you believed to be right. People respect you. ARTHUR: Thank you, Merlin. MERLIN: Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass. ARTHUR: Who? Very funny. We should get some sleep. LEON: We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth. This includes 30 troops at Bawtry. 15 at Talan. Ten at Chime. Nine at Brune. 11 at Burwelle... (Candelabra falls on the Round Table) ARTHUR: I want the table repaired before the next council meeting. Are you listening to me, Merlin? MERLIN: What? Sorry. I was just thinking about what happened. ARTHUR: Did you get a terrible fright? MERLIN: Yes. My heart nearly jumped out through my mouth. ARTHUR: Oh, well maybe you should have the rest of the day off and put your feet up? MERLIN: Really? You were joking? ARTHUR: There really is no limit to your intelligence, is there, Merlin? GWAINE: Why does it always take you twice as long to change out of your armour? PERCIVAL: Because I'm twice the size of you, little man. GWAINE: Then why is it that your brain is so small? PERCIVAL: Hello? Is someone there? Show yourself. PERCIVAL: The axe must have fallen off the rack. GAIUS: I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound. PERCIVAL: Not as surprised as I was. GAIUS: Quite. You were lucky you weren't more severely injured. PERCIVAL: It's strange... MERLIN: What's that? PERCIVAL: Just before it happened. I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me. GAIUS: Apply a second poultice in the morning. And no training. PERCIVAL: Thank you, Gaius. GAIUS: Is there something wrong, Merlin? Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me. MERLIN: No. Why would you say that? GAIUS: Because there usually is. MERLIN: We went to the Stones of Nemeton. GAIUS: Merlin, I warned you of the dangers... MERLIN: I tried to stop him. He was insistent. GAIUS: What is it, Merlin? MERLIN: After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the Council Chambers. I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind. GAIUS: In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for years before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit. MERLIN: What happened if they did? GAIUS: They'd release the spirit into this world. MERLIN: Arthur must have looked back. ARTHUR: What? MERLIN: At the Stones of Nemeton, I think that you may have released your father's spirit. ARTHUR: And what makes you think that? MERLIN: Did you look back? As the veil closed, did you look back at your father? ARTHUR: I may have glanced round for a second. MERLIN: In that second, you unleashed Uther's spirit. All these strange things that have been happening? The candelabra falling onto the Round Table. ARTHUR: Yes, because the chain broke. MERLIN: The axe falling on Percival. ARTHUR: It was an accident. MERLIN: Was it? ARTHUR: Do you really expect me to believe that my father's spirit is responsible for these things? MERLIN: The Round Table represents everything that's changed since you became King. You told me how Uther disapproved. He's angry with you and that makes him dangerous. ARTHUR: I know my father. He wouldn't do these things. MERLIN: I think he'd do anything to protect his legacy. Who knows what he's capable of? ARTHUR: Enough! That's enough. Leave me. Go! GWEN: Is someone there? MERLIN: Gwen! Gwen! You know this was Uther. ARTHUR: We don't know what happened. MERLIN: So Gwen just mysteriously ended up locked in the kitchens, which just mysteriously caught fire. You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying Gwen. ARTHUR: He wouldn't do this. MERLIN: I know how hard this is for you. ARTHUR: Gaius, how is she? GAIUS: Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal. I have given her a sleeping draught. She was lucky to escape with her life. ARTHUR: I've always known my father could be cruel, but why would he do this to Guinevere? He knows how much I love her. Gaius. What do you know about ghosts? GAIUS: We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm.We must use The Horn of Cathbhadh to reopen the veil between the worlds. But we must remember one thing...only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world. MERLIN: Sorry. ARTHUR: You're fortunate I'm not easily frightened. MERLIN: Really? Because it looked like you jumped out of your skin. ARTHUR: That's because you're a clumsy oaf. Now pick that lot up. Where is Gaius? How long does it take to make a potion? MERLIN: These things take time if they're to be done properly. ARTHUR: What is it? MERLIN: I heard something behind the door. ARTHUR: You're imagining things, Merlin. MERLIN: What do we do? ARTHUR: There's your ghost, Merlin. GAIUS: The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world. ARTHUR: Is it safe? GAIUS: I can't say I'm entirely sure. MERLIN: What are you waiting for? ARTHUR: To see if it's safe. MERLIN: So, if I don't die, you'll take yours? ARTHUR: Precisely. Get on with it. Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly. Eurgh! That... That is the foulest thing I've ever tasted. MERLIN: Sorry. Did I forget to tell you about that part? There! ARTHUR: Where? MERLIN: Oh, it's just our shadows. (Arthur smacks Merlin) Ow! LEON: Arthur. Merlin. ARTHUR and MERLIN: Leon. LEON: Is everything all right, my Lord? ARTHUR: It's perfectly fine. We are... Merlin. Tell Leon what we're doing. MERLIN: We're... I'm teaching him some poetry. LEON: Poetry? ARTHUR: I...love poetry. MERLIN: I was as surprised as you are. He can't get enough of it. LEON: I'll leave you to your poetry, then, my Lord. ARTHUR: Poetry? That's the best you could come up with? MERLIN: What did you want me to say? ARTHUR: I don't know. Something that didn't make me sound like a love struck girl. MERLIN: What was that? ARTHUR: It was my father. I never thought the day would come when I would be hunting my own father. When I became King, more than anything, I wanted to make him proud. What is it? MERLIN: You've always done what you believed to be right even if you knew your father would disapprove of it. Do you not see how different you are to him? Camelot is a better place since you became King. ARTHUR: My father clearly doesn't think so. MERLIN: The people believe in you, Arthur. It counts for nothing if you don't believe in yourself. ARTHUR: Check the storeroom. MERLIN: Arthur! ARTHUR: Merlin? Merlin, is that you? Father? I know it's you, Father. Why are you doing this? UTHER: I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it. ARTHUR: You tried to kill Guinevere. UTHER: For your own good. How can a serving girl understand what it means to be Queen? ARTHUR: Guinevere is wise, and strong, and I trust her more than anyone. UTHER: And that is your weakness. You put too much trust in other people. You, and you alone must rule Camelot. ARTHUR: I would rather not rule at all, than rule alone. UTHER: Your whole life, I tried to prepare you for the day you would become King. Did you learn nothing? ARTHUR: I watched you rule, and I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength. UTHER: How dare you! ARTHUR: I loved, and respected you. But I have to rule the Kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I believe to be right. UTHER: I will not allow you destroy all that I built. ARTHUR: Then you will have to kill me. I am not you, Father. I can't rule the way you did. UTHER: Camelot must come before all else. Even you. MERLIN: Get away from him, Uther! You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world. UTHER: This is MY kingdom! You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a serving boy! MERLIN: I am much more than that. UTHER: You have magic? MERLIN: I was born with it!! UTHER: I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorcerer? MERLIN: Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot. UTHER: I will not allow you and your kind to poison my Kingdom. MERLIN: You're wrong. You're wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better, and more worthy King than you ever were. UTHER: No! MERLIN: Bael onbryne! UTHER: It will give me great pleasure killing you. ARTHUR: Father! UTHER: Arthur! No! Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot. ARTHUR: You've had your turn. Now it's mine. UTHER: Merlin has... ARTHUR: I always looked up to my father. I admired and respected him more than anyone. I have to accept that I can't please him, and be true to myself. MERLIN: Uther did what he thought he had to do to protect the Kingdom. That doesn't mean he was right. ARTHUR: I want to build a kingdom that is fair and just. One where everyone is respected, regardless of rank. MERLIN: Does that include me? ARTHUR: Of course. MERLIN: So, does that mean you're not going to hit me anymore? ARTHUR: When do I ever hit you? MERLIN: All the time. ARTHUR: That's not hitting, Merlin. That's merely friendly slaps. It's horseplay. MERLIN: So, can I give you a friendly slap? ARTHUR: You can certainly try. What the hell was that? MERLIN: It was, um...horseplay. ARTHUR: No, Merlin, you're doing it all wrong. Why don't I show you? Category:Transcripts